The present disclosure relates to recreational vehicles and, more particularly, to recreational vehicles where it may be advantageous to monitor the loaded weight of the vehicle. Recreational vehicles encompassed by the present disclosure include trailer-type recreational vehicles, which include fifth wheel trailers and other types of towable campers, toy haulers, etc. Recreational vehicles encompassed by the present disclosure also include motored recreational vehicles, like motor homes and other vehicles with their own motor and drive train.